Reencuentro
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: ¿Sabo? ¿Eres tu? ¡¿QUIEN ES LA PERSONA QUE ESPIA A LUFFY Y ACE?


**HERMANOS HASTA EL FIN - Reencuentro**

_**Aquí vengo con otro One Shot, de mi trío de hermanos favoritos… Espero que les guste, y ojala hallan muchos comentarios…**_

_**Este fic, va dedicado a fan de ace, que me sigue en todos los fic de Luffy, Ace y Sabo… Gracias hermanita!**_

Un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, caminaba por las calles de una isla. El era musculoso, a simple vista, se notaba que era digno de llamarse pirata, tenía el pelo ondulado y negro, y unas pequitas decoraban su rostro, en su brazo izquierdo traía un tatuaje que decía: ASCE, con la S tachada, y en su espalda tenia tatuado del símbolo de Shirohige, tenia su característico sombrero naranja, su nombre era Portgas D Ace, y su apodo, Hiken no Ace. Era el comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige, y antiguo capitán de los piratas Spade.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, sin decir nada, pensando en que tenía que encontrar a Teach para matarlo. Seguramente estaba mas cerca de lo que el creía, por eso, no podía perder ningún segundo. Se paro sobre una roca y contemplo un lago, luego siguió caminando por el bosque hasta que llego al pie del mar, y allí fue cuando los recuerdos invadieron su mente.

Cuando el apenas tenia, 10 años, junto con su hermano Sabo, de su misma edad, y su hermanito Luffy, de 7 años. Cuando juntos perseguían un sueño, de ser piratas. Cuando juntos se divertían, y se enfrentaban para ver quien era el mas fuerte. Claro, siempre Ace fue el más fuerte de los 3, seguido de Sabo y por ultimo el pequeño Luffy.

Sabo, Luffy – Suspiro para luego seguir mirando el mar – Como los extraño, si tan solo pudiera escaparme un segundo de esta vida y volver a cuando estábamos los tres juntos… -

Detrás de el sintió una presencia, mas bien dos presencias. Volteo y allí vio a su hermanito menor, Luffy, estaba parado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ace – Su sonrisa contagiaba a cualquiera, el morocho sonrió

Luffy, ¡Que bueno que me encontraste! –

¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto

Bien ¿Tu? –

Ace contemplo tras de Luffy, había una persona, alta, pero no distinguía muy bien, los rasgos personales.

Oi, Luffy ¿El es tu nakama? – Pregunto

¿Quién? – Dijo el morocho mientras volteaba para ver al mismo joven – Oi ¿Quién eres tu? – Pregunto curioso

Yo… - Pregunto el joven que no salía de entre las sombreas del bosque

Ace, de repente, entendió, tomo a su hermanito del hombro, y se adelanto unos pasos, el chico misterioso no retrocedió, ni un paso.

S… Sabo… - Pregunto el mayor

Ace… Luffy… - Esas palabras le abrieron la mente al joven hermano, que no entendía una sola palabra de lo que estaba sucediendo…

Tu, tu eres Sabo ¿Cierto? – Pregunto Luffy con algo de sorpresa, luego sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo – Sabo, estas vivo, pero… ¿Cómo? –

Sabo… - Ace no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al principio creyó que era solo un hermoso sueño, como los muchos que había tenido, pero al final se dio cuenta de que era tan verdad como en momento que se hicieron hermanos

El morocho se acerco, abrazando a los todos, y ahí, es cuando recuerdos invadieron las mentes de los tres. Al poco tiempo, estaban sentados en el piso, hablando, del pasado, presente y futuro, y a los minutos, estaban jugando y teniendo aventuras, como los tres niños que eran y que podían volver a ser, cuando querían.

Oi, Ace, Luffy, debo irme –

¿A dónde? – Preguntaron los dos al uníoslo

… - El rubio pensó antes de responder – Hermanos, los quiero, nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo – Sonrió y comenzó a correr

¡Espera! – Grito Luffy para empezar a correr, sin embargo, Ace lo tomo de la remera, el menor lo miro

Luffy, déjalo, si no nos lo dice, es por algo, ya nos lo dirá – Sonrió

¡SABO! NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER – Gritaron los dos con una sonrisa

En el medio del bosque, un rubio corría con una mirada algo triste, hasta que escucho, de parte de sus hermanos:

¡SABO! NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER

Para luego seguir corriendo con una sonrisa que nadie nunca va a poder borrar, NADIE VA A PODER BORRAR LA SONRISA DE ACE, LA DE LUFFY, NI LA DE SABO. Por que ellos tres van a seguir siendo hermanos hasta el final de los tiempos…

_**Bueno aquí, lo deje, espero que les haya gustado mucho, y ojla dejen comentarios, por que amo este trío de hermanos, y se que sus sonrisas son imborrables… **_


End file.
